You Could've Stopped Time If You Knew How To Do It
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Porque, independente de qualquer coisa, você estava sempre de volta. DG UA


**You could've stopped time if you knew how to do it**

**

* * *

  
**

O que podíamos fazer? Eu perguntei a ele, enquanto fazia cafuné e enrolava meus dedos em seu cabelo loiro. Não poderia desejar estar em lugar nenhuma além de ali, ao lado dele.

Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar daqui a um minuto, mesmo que desejasse ficar.

Meus pensamentos corriam e tentavam segurar os lados das coisas que realmente importavam, enquanto elas se partiam em dois – enquanto você partia.

O que realmente importava agora? O que poderia existir de bom no mundo além da sala de estar vazia, se você não estava no mundo. Não hoje. Quem sabe amanhã.

Me agarrei no amanhã e adormeci, a cabeça pesando no travesseiro de penas que ainda tinha o seu cheiro. Quanto tempo mais até que eu o esquecesse? Quanto tempo mais até que o mundo se esquecesse de você?

Meus olhos doeram diante da claridade – da sua claridade – mas você estava de volta antes mesmo que meu cérebro pudesse se dar conta disso. Não era dessa vez que você não ia voltar.

Você beijou a minha testa e disse que estava bem. Essa era a sua mania – a que eu gostava. A mania que eu odiava era a de que eu nunca conseguia saber quando ia acordar com você do meu lado na cama – e não sujo de lama e terra.

Mandei você pro banho ainda meio aflita, ainda correndo do presente. Estava quase acreditando que era você, em carne osso e amor – o nosso amor – que estava aqui. Eu ficava imaginando se você realmente estava em algum lugar, fora a minha mente.

Você veio cheirando a você – a menta, camomila e folhas molhadas – e me abraçou com força, me deixou sentir seu coração acelerado enquanto eu acalmava o meu. Você estava aqui comigo, Draco. Realmente estava.

"A chuva," você disse, me devorando com os olhos. Eu me levantei e fechei a janela dois minutos antes de grossos pingos encharcarem e embaçarem o vidro.

"Eu não me acostumo com o fato de você já ter vivido esse momento."

"Eu gosto de vivê-lo duas vezes. Gosto de ver você duas vezes mais do que veria se não..."

"Eu odeio te ver duas vezes menos," Falei e sentei na ponta da cama, meus cabelos ruivos caindo pelas minhas costas nuas. Odiava essa sua mania de desaparecer de repente – mesmo que não fosse sua culpa.

Você me puxou pela cintura, e me deitou com você. Ainda estava brava, cansada. Você massageou minhas têmporas porque sabia que eu gostava daquilo. Então me lembrei que todo esse sofrimento por causa dos seus desaparecimentos, eles valiam a pena.

Porque eu amava você. Mesmo que não dissesse isso em alto e bom som, você sabia. E eu sabia que você me amava; Porque independente de qualquer coisa, você sempre estava de volta.

Dois meses depois os surtos de desaparecimento – ou viagem no tempo, para ser mais precisa – começaram a se tornar muito freqüentes. Você mal conseguia ficar duas horas no quarto comigo que já sumia diante dos meus olhos. Eu tive a má impressão pela primeira vez.

Num dos dias, uma quinta feira em que a chuva invadiu o nosso quarto porque você não estava lá para me dizer que ela viria - você não tinha vindo ainda – eu fiquei esperando você aparecer até as três da manhã.

Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer aquela visão de você caído no pé da cama, o sangue manchando seus cabelos loiros e sua pele pálida, escorrendo por seu queixo pontudo e pingando no nosso tapete branco e felpudo.

Eu não liguei para o tapete naquele dia. Não liguei para o fato de que eram quatro e meia da manhã. Eu corri para te ajudar, limpei seus ferimentos – você tinha um corte feio na bochecha e um grande buraco na testa – e não quis saber onde você os conseguiu. Quando você entrou no banho eu chorei; chorei de medo de perder você – chorei porque já sabia que estava te perdendo.

Depois desse episódio você sumiu por cerca de três dias. Eu estava na cozinha quando você apareceu, me abraçando por trás e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu sabia que esse não era o **meu** Draco Malfoy porque você não disse que estava bem – quer dizer que você perderia a mania que eu tanto gostava? – e porque disse que me amava.

Eu sabia que não era **você** porque quando mirei seus olhos azuis e dancei pelo seu rosto, não havia cicatriz do corte que você tinha feito há tão pouco tempo.

Eu sabia que não era, porque você usava uma aliança de ouro na mão esquerda. Nós fizemos um juramento de que nunca precisaríamos de aliança para provar o nosso amor.

Você não ficou tanto tempo assim comigo, mas fizemos amor no sofá da sala e vimos filmes juntos. Você fez pipoca pra mim e eu quase me esqueci – por um momento – que você era casado. Que seu futuro não era comigo.

"Com quem você vai casar, Draco?" Perguntei sem maiores rodeios, depois de uma sessão de Clube da Luta.

"Astoria Greengrass." Você disse, ainda mirando a tela azul da TV. '_Astoria Greengrass', _repeti comigo mesma. Eu deitei no seu colo e você fez carinho em mim; quando acordei só me restava o balde de pipoca e as almofadas com seu cheiro.

Duas horas depois você apareceu de volta, abatido e com uma aparência doentia. Mas era o meu Draco; que tinha manias inconvenientes e manias que eu adorava. Que era só meu, mesmo que fosse naquele momento.

Passamos quatro dias juntos. Sorrindo, vivendo como um casal de verdade; tentando esquecer que a hora estava chegando.

Já era segunda-feira quando nos deitamos para dormir, as nove da noite. Você não me disse nada, mas eu sabia que estava indo embora. Descobriria mais tarde que tinha limpado todas as suas coisas da casa, que tinha apagado todas as minhas memórias suas – e como eu te odiaria por isso.

Você me abraçou protetoramente e beijou minha testa, em seguida minha boca – tudo isso com calma e amor. Você enrolou uma mecha dos meus cabelos ruivos no dedo indicador e aproximou a sua boca do meu ouvido.

"Eu te amo, Ginny." Você estava sussurrando, mas eu não liguei. A chuva entrava com força no quarto e eu não me dei ao trabalho de levantar para fechar a janela. Você não deixaria, de qualquer forma.

Conversamos sobre coisas banais e eu disse que te amava também, antes de adormecer profundamente.

Dormindo, eu enrosquei em seu corpo de todas as formas possíveis, como se aquilo pudesse te prender ali de alguma forma.

Eu acordei algumas horas depois, sozinha e com frio. Fechei a janela porque sabia que você não ia mais estar ali para me dizer quando ia chover.

"Eu também te amo, Draco." Sussurrei, mas já era tarde demais.

* * *

**N/A**: Fic escrita para o Projeto Across the Universe, da seção DG Do forúm 6V com o tema Viagem no Tempo. A idéia foi parcialmente baseada em 'A Mulher do Viajante no Tempo' da Audrey Niffenegger. Curiosamente é a primeira UA que eu escrevo e eu até que gosto dela...

Bem, acho que é isso xD Review? =3

=*


End file.
